


See Ya Later

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College Years, Frustration, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: Jeremy is ready to spend the weekend chilling with his best bro, til they don't.





	See Ya Later

**Author's Note:**

> I hate crying when I get frustrated.

 Jeremy was giddy with excitement. He was back  home from college for the weekend, and was ready to kick back, relax, and kick some zombie ass with Michael. It had been a few weeks since spring break, and he missed his best friend, so sue him.  
Things were going to be great. They were gonna eat junkfood, play AOTD, and just chill.  
\----  
Player One <3 <3  3:42 pm: Sorry Jer, I feel like shit.  
Player Two 3:43 pm: Aw, well shit. You don't have to come over then  
Player One <3 <3 3:45 pm: But I miss you!  
Player Two 3:48 pm: Yeah, but if you feel sick, i don't want you miserable.  
Player One <3 <3 3:51 pm: I'll go back to sleep then. Maybe I"ll feel better later. We'll hang then <3  
Player 2 3:55 pm: Sounds good. Feel better  
\----  


7 hours. Jeremy was bored out of his mind. He wanted to hang out with Michael, but the little green light next to his name wasn't on. It said active 35 minutes ago, but he wasn't now. He huffed a little. He was only in town for this weekend, and the next day was to be spent with family, and he was leaving right after dinner. No time to see anyone or hang out then. The lanky teen rubbed at his eyes in frustration. He hated that when he got frustrated he cried. He couldn't help it. Whenever he got mad, he could feel the little pinpricks behind his eyes grow.  Sniffling, he wiped at his eyes again, before accepting that he'd just see Michael over summer.  
\----  
Player Two 11:11pm: G'night Micha.  
  



End file.
